1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional physical quantity calculating system for calculating the physical quantity of a cubic body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there has existed a three-dimensional physical quantity calculating system for calculating physical quantities such as cubic volume, mass, gravity center, etc. of a cubic body formed of only a homogeneous material and therefore having a uniform specific gravity.
The above-mentioned conventional three-dimensional physical quantity calculating system has been able to calculate the physical quantities of a cubic body only when the specific gravity of the cubic body is uniform in its entireties but it has been unable to calculate the mass of the cubic body where the cubic body (hereinafter referred to as the "whole cubic body") is composed of a plurality of subcubic bodies (hereinafter referred to as the "elementary cubic bodies"), and the specific gravities of the elementary cubic bodies are different from one another. Accordingly, the mass of the whole cubic body has been calculated on the basis of the actual model or prototype through measurements and manual calculations.